


The Scorpion at the Sinema

by olivemartini



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, Dread Doctors - Freeform, Fluff, Hurt, M/M, Romance, slight AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-20
Updated: 2015-08-20
Packaged: 2018-04-16 05:22:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4612770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/olivemartini/pseuds/olivemartini
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A little story from Brett's P.O.V. when Mason was about to kiss scorpion/chimera Lucas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Scorpion at the Sinema

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know how good this is, but I think they're a really cute couple so I had to write them a story. Also, I wasn't able to keep the lines right during the Sinema scene because I don't have the episode available to watch right now. Sorry if it bothers you!

Brett wasn't sure what made him do it.

He's not one for clubs, especially ones where he's expected to get drunk and grind on anything that breathes (which is most of them).  It's all a little too overwhelming for his werewolf senses, with the strobe lights and the loud music and all the different scents.  He'd normally run in the opposite direction whenever any of his friends suggest it.  But then Mason started talking about Sinema, and how he was going to go Friday, and Brett found himself talking like he went there every Friday, and he'd be happy to sniff things out for anything abnormal, despite the fact that he never set foot in the place. 

And yet, here he is.

He's in an outfit his sister forced him into, too-tight skinny jeans and a nice fitting grey shirt that she swore made him look "totally adorable."  It's a little uncomfortable, and most of his brain was focused on just going home, but then there was a guy up against him, shouting into his ear and dragging him onto the dance floor.  The music was horrible, but it drowned out everything else in the room quite nicely, giving him a little bubble where he was separated from everyone's heart beats and voices, and let him just focus on the way the beat seemed to match his pulse.  Brett wasn't able to get drunk, but he did his best, liking the burning sensation as it went down and the brief warmth in his body.  It made it a little easier to trick himself into thinking it's okay to dance with this random guy like this, to let each other's hands wander where ever they want, and for a moment he thinks that maybe he should come hear more often.  Until he turns, and locks eyes with Mason for one second, and was reminded about why he was here in the first place.

Brett broke away, offering an unfelt apology as he left his dance partner, trying not cringe when he heard the cruel names thrown his way.  He wanted to tell him it wasn't his fault, that he was sorry, but he was new at this.  He didn't know what the proper club etiquette was (truthfully, there didn't seem to be any) but he wasn't trying to offend anyone.  His stupid brain just thought this would get him a chance to talk to Mason outside of the pack.  So he went towards Liam, fully aware that Mason was going to be with them too, and trying to look more confident than he felt.

Only Mason wasn't with them.   Mason was gone, and Liam was looking like some kind of proud papa at the thought of his best friend getting a boyfriend, and Brett really just wanted to go home.  He wanted to go home, and rip off these stupid skinny jeans (possibly burn them) and try to get it into his head that he didn't have a chance with Mason, not really.  There were plenty of other guys that were interested in him, guys that were a lot more _normal_ and a lot less dangerous.  He almost walked out.

Almost, of course, because he caught a glimpse of Mason being led along the dark corners of the club, hand in hand with a boy who he couldn't get a read on.  So he stayed, sulking and sober, giving up all pretenses of being there to have fun.  (Although it might have been worth it, watching Liam crash into Hayden and seeing the poor kid trying to apologize.)

Brett wants to make it very clear that he was simply keeping tabs on Mason, he wasn't _stalking,_ no matter what his sister would accuse him of later.  He was just following his scent around the club, leaving enough space between them to guarantee Mason and Mason's new friend some privacy should they want it (but God, Liam hoped they didn't).  He could feel Mason's heart rate spiking, but it was in a good way, this thrilled surprise and anticipation and happiness.  He watched them dodge happy couples and dance, and listened as Mason tried to hold conversations that Brett would have gladly taken part in but the new guy wasn't interested with.  He almost left when they slinked back behind the curtains, both of their scents screaming "do not disturb." 

He could feel the want rolling of this kid, his lustful need, and Mason just still this hopeful, naïve boy.  Brett could hear both of their heart rates spike, and he couldn't bring himself to imagine why- but then he could smell Mason's fear, and it wasn't the good kind of racing heart beat anymore, just the strong scent adrenaline pumping.  And the kid wasn't a kid anymore.

Brett practically sprinted to where they were, throwing out a hand and ripping the guy (Lucas, he would learn later) off of Mason.  He turned towards Mason, realizing somewhere in the back of his mind that this was the first time Mason had ever seen him changed and wondering if it scared him.  "Run!"  It was sort of an order, but there was also a desperate pleading in his voice.  Brett could heal, but Mason couldn't.  "Mason, run!"

He didn't wait to see if he listened.  Brett was focused more on this _thing,_ this boy that looked like a werewolf but had blades sticking out of him.  He charged, and could hear Liam and Scott running from somewhere else in the club, but all he was thinking was that he had to protect Mason.  Had to keep him safe.

Brett was still thinking it when the blade/stinger/venom thing tore into his side, hurting as it did and leaving an unbearable burning after it left.  He crumpled, but still kept thinking _heal, heal, you can heal but he won't._ Mason's yell came from somewhere, but he didn't have the strength to tell where, to even lift his head and look.  It was only a minute (or maybe an eternity, he wasn't sure) before Mason was there, pressing his hands onto the wound.  He was crying.

Brett tried to stop moving then, just focused on healing and taking deep breaths.  He didn't like seeing Mason panic, didn't like the way he couldn't help them.  "I'm okay."  It probably wasn't very comforting, the way he said them, teeth clenched tight to fight the pain.  "I'm okay, Mason."  Brett covered Mason's blood stained hands with his own, trying to hold onto them, trying to take away Mason's pain even though it wasn't physical.

They both stopped when they heard Scott yell.  They both watched, equally horrified and fascinated, as the dread doctors killed Lucas right in front of them without a seconds hesitation.  And they both held onto each other tighter after it happened.

* * *

They didn't talk about it until a few days later, when Brett walked out of school to find Mason lurking on the sidewalk.  He said good bye to his friends, who answered with cat calls and whoops.  Brett tried to shake it off.  "Hey."

"Hey."  Mason squinted at him.  "I know you heal, and Stiles said it was stupid, but I just sort of wanted to make sure you were okay."  Brett could tell how terrified and nervous Mason was, how uncertain he was that this was the right thing to do. 

Brett reached out to grab onto Mason's hand, trying to let him know it was exactly the right thing to do.  "It's okay.  I'm okay."  He lifted up his shirt to show where the cut used to be, grinning.  "See?"

"Yeah."  Mason smiled.  "Yeah.  So, I just wanted to say thank you, for not letting the scorpion boy kill me.  You make a better wing man than Liam."

"Is that what you were doing there?"  Brett could have killed the two of them, Mason for being so stupid and himself for still not saying anything about how he felt.  "Picking up guys?"

"It's not like I've got a lot of people knocking down my door to go out with me."  Mason mumbled, looking at the ground.  "I'll try to stay away from scorpion dudes, though."

"Maybe skip the Supernatural type entirely?"  Brett was still holding onto his hand, a fact that was making him more and more embarrassed, but he was afraid to draw attention to it. 

"Maybe I'll make an exception for werewolves."  Brett did let go then, shocked, wondering if Mason meant it to be as flirty as that sounded.  If he did, there was no sign.  "Anyways, I just wanted to make sure you were okay, and say thank you.  So.. yeah.  Bye."

Brett didn't know what made him do it.  But soon he was racing after him, grabbing an arm to spin him around.  "You forgot something."

"Yeah?"  And Mason's eyes, sparkling and happy but a little wary, looking up at him.

"The knight in shining armor always gets a kiss, doesn't he?"

It was a little risky, and Mason was laughing like it was a joke, but he got serious soon enough.  "Does that make me the damsel in distress?"

They stared at each other for a second, having a silent conversation in the middle of the now empty parking lot. Brett was just getting ready to brush it off as a joke when Mason took a step closer, getting up on his tip toes to place a kiss on his cheek.  "I'll see you around, Brett."

**Author's Note:**

> (I don't know if the kiss really fit in this story, but I just had to put one in here at some point.)


End file.
